Makasete ru yo
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: My first Saiyuki fic!!! sugoi!!! Goku gets poisoned and the remaining Sanzo-ikkou does many things to save him... ^^ Kind of short, but I hope its ok... pls.R&R! Arigato!! ^_^ *Finished!!*
1. The Quest, The sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. But I want to own Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku!!! But I don't own them…… they are property of Kazuya Minekura / ENIX / G-Fantasy…

Author's note: My first Saiyuki fic!!! Sugoi!!! I came up with the idea for this fic during recess time… while I was talking to Sanzo about what fic should I make for Saiyuki… (I mean I was talking to our role-play Sanzo, Jeni Rose. We are currently 'role-playing' Saiyuki… even though we're girls. Not that we're acting like tomboys or anything, we just get our role characters traits… something like that… like our Goku (Aiko) and our Gojyo (Raiza) – they usually 'fight' about food… ^^) I wrote the idea first on a piece of paper and then thought about making the fic… which I did during dismissal… ^^ So I started once again on fic writing… ^^ I even now have a notebook for my fics… ^^

Anyway, I think I better get on with the fic… I've been 'drifting far off' already… ^^' [Hakkai: Hai, soudesune… kind of. *laughs* ^-^;       Goku: *nudges the author (me) playfully* Yay! ^_^ Get on with the fic!       Sanzo: Ch'… -_-;       Gojyo: *sighs*] 

Please read & review – so I can get some help, since this is my first Saiyuki fic (but the second of my fanfics… ^^) Arigatou gozaimashita!!! ^^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Makasete ru yo!!

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 1:

The Quest; The sickness…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The Sanzo-ikkou is still on their way to West, and once again, we find them in the desert. It was nighttime so the breeze is pretty cool, and everything was peaceful and quiet except for the sound of the jeep running through the rough and bumpy road.

Yup, everything was quiet, until Goku's growling stomach broke the silence, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Sanzo, harahetta…" the boy said.

*BAM* …… Goku holds his head after getting hit by Sanzo's fan… "Itaiii…"

"Ch' bakasaru…"

So Goku turned to Hakkai. "Ne, Hakkai, aren't we there yet?"

"Anou… etou…" the man softly said, letting out a sigh.

"What now?" Sanzo noticed that there may be something wrong…

Hakkai sighed again, and took a light breath. "I don't know how to say it, but I think we've lost our way…" then he laughed uneasily, expecting a usual complaint from Goku and Gojyo…… 3, 2, 1……

"What do you mean by that? It's gonna be hard if we'll sleep out here…" Right on time. Now Goku…

Well, Goku's stomach did the talking – his stomach growled again, and because of that Goku forgot what he had to say.

"Harahetta…"

Hakkai stopped the jeep, then looked at his map. "Maybe I'm wrong… we're not lost… *laughs* Maybe we'll reach the town tonight, if there will be no disturbance along the way. If not, we'll arrive by tomorrow."

"Ah~~ I'm hungry!!!"

"Uruse, bakasaru…" Gojyo pinched Goku's cheeks. "You're ruining the peace here."

"Hey! Don't blame me! I'm hungry! …hey wait… you're ruining the peace too, cockroach kappa!!" Goku fought back.

"Why you~~~ kono bakasaru!!"

"Ero kappa!!"

…The 2 started to fight, pulling each other's cheeks harder. They were getting noisier, and this irritated the Sanzo even more.

*click*

The 2 sweatdropped (and stopped…) after seeing Sanzo who brought out his gun, with a 'vein' on his head…

"You better keep quiet and behave, or I'll kill you……"

The 2 raised their hands in surrender. "Hai…"

"Yare yare desune……" Hakkai said, smiling.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

As they went along with their journey, the group suddenly sensed that there are some youkai coming towards them. As they thought, those youkai appeared. The 4 bishonen hopped out of the jeep and brought out their weapons………

The fight started, and continued 'till early morning. The Sanzo-ikkou won, though they came up wounded. The opponent was a bit hard to defeat since some of them knew their (the Sanzo-ikkou's) moves… "They're getting stronger everyday…" Sanzo commented.

The journey went on, and a few minutes later they realized that they were infected with poison – the wounds they got from the youkai's claws… fortunately, Hakkai got rid of the poison from himself and the others… unfortunately, Goku's poison was not removed so much because it has scattered in almost all parts of the body, because of the many wounds he had. This worried Sanzo, but he just kept silent.

Later, Goku was [kind of] screaming, in pain, due to the effects of the poison. Gojyo held Goku steady, worried… Hakkai was worried too, and he drove faster.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Once again, everything was quiet, as the Sanzo-ikkou drove to the next town. Sanzo was getting impatient.

"Hakkai, how far is it?"

Hakkai smiled, but he didn't answer. They were already in front of the town, which made Sanzo and Gojyo sweatdrop.

They hurried to the town, and arrived at a clinic. Gojyo put Goku on the bed, holding his hand, for he was [kind of] trembling – maybe because of the poison. Sanzo sat on a chair, and hid his worried face behind the papers. Hakkai just stood, leaning on the wall. Gojyo sat down on the floor beside Hakkai.

They waited, as Reia, the doctor examined Goku. A few minutes later, Reia faced the remaining Sanzo-ikkou with a smile, but immediately turned into a sad face.

"Well, we have a cure for the poison, though it's a bit hard to find – or to get."

"What's the cure?" Sanzo flatly said.

"Um… well…"

"Just tell us what the cure is!" Gojyo shouted with concern.

"The cure is found on a place where youkai roam, and the cure – is the red flower – named Eden. You need to find it at the cave on the farthest part of the forest. But you need to be careful – there are powerful youkais guarding that cave……"

Gojyo remembered his dark past when the doctor said 'red flower'… and he was silent for a while. He shook his head… "No… I shouldn't think about this now." He thought.

"And where is this forest?" Sanzo stood up.

  
Hakkai went near the door, ready to leave, just waiting for Reia's answer to Sanzo's question.

"The forest is in the north of the town, a few kilometers away…" Reia said.

"Then, shall we go now?" Hakkai opened the door, and Hakuryuu flew and landed on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Ok, let's go." Gojyo followed Hakkai.

"I'll stay here with the saru. You guys just go." Sanzo moved his chair beside Goku's bed, and then he sat down.

"Oh~" Gojyo smirked. "The monk cares for the saru, huh?"

*click*

In an instant, the gun was pointed at Gojyo –

"Are you going now or what?"

Sanzo was about to pull the trigger, so Gojyo dashed away to the front door.

"Well be back as soon as we can. Makasete kudasai…" Hakkai smiled. "Soreja…" and the door was closed.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Hello! How was it? I hope it's ok… Please review… I would appreciate it if you would… Arigatou!!! ^_^


	2. The Healing

Disclaimer: Once again I say… I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I also don't own Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku!!! I want to own them but I can't! I don't have the money! Hehe… ^_^'

Author's note: Okay, the second (and last – short isn't it? Gomen…) chapter of my first Saiyuki fic. But I hope you enjoyed it though… well, let's get on with the fic! By the way, I'll be making another one soon… any suggestions? ^^ Just e-mail me [at syaoran_cute@edsamail.com.ph] or just review… Arigatou! ^_^

Remember ~ please read & review okay? ^^ Arigatou minna-san!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Makasete ru yo!!

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 2

The Healing

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

It was about 10:00am when Hakkai and Gojyo left, and Sanzo was left at the clinic, looking after Goku. Meanwhile, on the way to the forest, Gojyo remembers once again his past because of the red flower…

"Gojyo? Daijobu desuka?" Hakkai interrupted his thoughts. "We should hurry to save Goku, ne?"

"Aa…" Gojyo answered, and the thoughts vanished.

A few minutes later, upon entering the forest, the 2 were blocked by a group of youkai.

"The welcoming committee, huh?" Gojyo smirked as he brought out his weapon.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" a youkai said.

"It's none of your business…" Gojyo replied.

"Sumimasen, but we're in a hurry." Hakkai then made a ki-ball.

The fight took place and it ended in a short while, and Hakkai and Gojyo won, unharmed. Gojyo was yawning, and Hakkai had a sweatdrop, sighing.

"Yare yare desune…"

"Let's go!" Gojyo started to walk.

"Hai." Hakkai followed, smiling.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Now we take a look at the other half of the Sanzo-ikkou – in the clinic……

"Itaiiiii…!!!" Goku was screaming in pain, in his sleep…

"Oi saru! Hold on!" Sanzo held Goku's almost cold and trembling hand with worry. For Sanzo, he has never been worried like this before. Goku is sleeping peacefully once again, but still with poison in his body. Sometimes it seems that Goku's sleep becomes peaceful when Sanzo holds his hand. _"I know Goku is not weak, I know he can hold this…" Sanzo thought. "__I hope the two would be back soon…" Sanzo leaned on his chair and fell asleep._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Back in the forest, Hakkai and Gojyo arrived at the cave with ease. And now they are fighting a youkai, the youkai who is guarding the cave. They wondered why are the flowers in the cave so precious that it made them guard it, or is the cave just a mere 'headquarters' for the youkais? The thought disappeared in their mind because they are dodging the attacks of the youkai, who is quite powerful.

Hakkai thought of a plan, though a bit hard, maybe, but it's a perfect chance to defeat the enemy.

"Gojyo, hit him after I……" Hakkai's sentence was cut off when the youkai attacked him, but luckily he evaded the attack.

"After what?!" Gojyo was using his Crescent Moon (the chain-blade weapon…) to prevent himself from being slashed by the youkai. The youkai is fast, indeed, for he attacked Hakkai and immediately attacked Gojyo in a flash.

While the youkai was attacking Gojyo, Hakkai put a lot of energy and made a large ki-ball.

"Gojyo! Get off him! I will now………" Hakkai shouted.

Gojyo understood even before Hakkai finished his sentence, and he got off the youkai. Immediately Hakkai fired the ki-ball, and it hit the youkai. A bright light flashed, and it faded, and the youkai is defeated, now grains of sand vanishing into the wind. Hakkai sighed and knelt known for a while to rest, since he used so much energy.

"Oi Hakkai, daijobu ka?" Gojyo put a hand on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hai." Hakkai smiled.

Suddenly, the whole cave lighted up. Hakkai and Gojyo covered their eyes because of the bright light. A few seconds later, the light faded. They uncovered their eyes and saw a garden of red flowers; and they noticed that the cave vanished. At the sight of the red flowers, Gojyo remembered again his past.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai interrupted his thoughts again. But it's ok.

"Nanda?" Gojyo said, without taking his eyes off the flowers.

"Let's get some flowers now and hurry back. Sanzo and Goku are waiting for us." Hakkai smiled as he picked up some red flowers.

The 2 got enough flowers for Goku's cure. Then, Hakuryuu flew out of nowhere from above the trees, safe and sound. Hakkai smiled and patted Hakuryuu as soon as it landed on his shoulder.

"Soreja, Hakuryuu, shall we go?"

"Kyu~!" The dragon then turned to the jeep.

Hakkai and Gojyo hopped into the jeep. Hakkai drove while Gojyo held all the flowers. During the ride, Gojyo thought about the flowers that gave him more pain before, and now these flowers will bring him joy – by saving his friend.

They arrived at the town safely, and then they rushed to the clinic. Sanzo is now awake, reading newspapers, and is still sitting beside Goku.

"Osoi dayo (You're late)." Sanzo said flatly.

"What the–" Gojyo's eyes widened, then he stared at Sanzo. "Is Goku…"

Sanzo's eye twitched. "Just hurry up already! Goku's still alive, ok?!"

"Okay okay!" Gojyo sweatdropped.

A head peeked out of a room in the clinic. "Oh, welcome back. Do you have the flowers?" Reia said. Hakkai nodded.

"Great! I have prepared the materials, all I need are the flowers."

Gojyo handed the flowers over to Reia.

Then they waited, as Reia prepared the cure. While the cure was prepared, Goku was beginning to perspire and breathe fast, and Goku screamed in pain again. Sanzo, who was still at Goku's side, held his hand tight. "_There is little time left… the poison is taking its toll. We need to hurry up. Or Goku will be……" Sanzo shouted in his mind._

Reia hurried up with the cure, but she made it correctly. When she finished, she immediately let Goku drink the cure. The 3 bishonen and the girl doctor stared at Goku and waited for him to calm down.

Now, Goku was sleeping peacefully, and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Sanzo resumed to reading his papers and Hakkai and Gojyo played a game of poker. Reia prepared some tea and served it to the 3 bishonen.

"Arigatou for your help, Reia-san." Hakkai sipped some tea.

"You're welcome."

"Sumimasen Gojyo, full house." Hakkai showed Gojyo his cards.

"Argh~ Oi bouzu, I think we should go to an inn." Gojyo put down his cards and sighed for he lost to Hakkai in the game.

*click*

"What did you say?!" Sanzo said with a big vein on his head.

Gojyo sweatdropped and raised his hands in surrender. Hakkai laughed.

"I think Gojyo's right. We need to make space for more patients, just in case. Gojyo will just carry Goku to the inn." Hakkai suggested.

Sanzo turned to Reia. "How much do we need to pay?"

"Oh, no, you don't need to. It's ok. I'm happy to see your friend is ok now. After all, you're the one who got the medicine." Reia smiled.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Gojyo looked at the doctor.

"Hai."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Hakkai politely said as he packed some things on their bag. "It's getting dark… looks like we have to go."

"Any more reminders, Reia?" Gojyo said, who is ready to carry the sleeping saru.

"H-hai. Your friend will be better in a few days. He will just need some rest. By the way, the inn is just nearby. It's just a walking distance. You'll have no problem carrying your friend from here." Reia bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry if I can't accompany you to the inn… I have to look after the clinic just in case there will be patients…"

"Yeah, we understand. Jaa, thanks again." Sanzo slightly smiled, but the other two didn't notice.

"Take care minna-san! Bye!" Reia waved goodbye to the bishonen who are now walking to the nearby inn.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The Sanzo-ikkou arrived at the inn in a short while. The inn was full except for one room; they had no choice so they took it. 

The room only had one bed, and they didn't hesitate to let Goku sleep on the bed. The other 3 just slept on the floor… (something like that, I mean a bed on the floor……)

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Morning came… Sanzo woke up first, then Hakkai. Gojyo followed a bit later, and now they're just waiting for Goku. Goku didn't wake up yet, so they ate breakfast ahead.

Goku woke up maybe about lunchtime. It's quite surprising, since he seems to be well just after one night…

"Harahetta!" Goku whined in a genki mood.

The 3 bishonen looked at Goku

"SANZO!!! HARAHETTA!!!"

*BAM* The usual hitting from Sanzo…… _"Nah, its ok. The saru is well anyway." Sanzo thought, and smiled [mentally]._

"Itai!! Sanzo!!" Goku held his head.

"Kono bakasaru!" Sanzo shouted. But deeeep inside, he was enjoying the saru's genkiness that makes everyone happy.

"Baka…" Gojyo put his arm around Goku's shoulder. "Don't make us worry like that… you know… yesterday……"

Goku smiled. "Aa. Arigato yo, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo." 

"Ch'…" Sanzo sighed and read his newspapers.

"Time to eat, Goku." Hakkai smiled.

"WAIIIII!!!! Food!!" Goku jumped around the room.

Yup, Goku was back to normal. When he ate, he ate lots of food enough for breakfast and lunch.

 "Goku seems to be ok now." Hakkai remarked, looking at Goku who is now eating a handful of pork buns.

"Yeah, the brain-stomach monkey is fine." Gojyo smirked, enjoying the sight of Goku who is now as genki as can be. "Wanna fight, saru? Its been a while… since you were 'out' yesterday…"

"Later, kappa!" Goku replied as he stuffed the pork buns to his mouth.

Goku finished eating a while later, and the Sanzo-ikkou is ready to go……

"Let's go." Sanzo flatly said.

"Hai." Hakkai replied as he started the engine.

The Sanzo-ikkou continued their Westward journey, looking for a new adventure as they set their eyes to the setting sun.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Later in the afternoon…

"Ah~ harahetta…" Goku whined.

"Uruse, saru…" Gojyo pushed Goku playfully, causing Goku to almost fall down from the jeep.

"Oi kappa! Abunai yo!!" Goku pulled Gojyo's cheeks.

"Yeah! This is the 'fight' I've been waiting for!" Gojyo smiled as he fought with the saru playfully.

While Gojyo and Goku are enjoying themselves, Sanzo was having numerous 'veins' on his head… Hakkai sweatdropped, fearing Sanzo's temper might explode at any time now. Hakkai sighed, and just readied himself for Sanzo might fire his gun. The two at the back are very noisy……

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Sanzo shot several times, which silenced the saru and the kappa.

Hakkai just laughed uneasily. "Everyone's in high spirits now…ne?" he remarked.

"Ch'…"

Peacefulness and silence overcame the Sanzo-ikkou once again. As the sun sets, they focus on another adventure…… *flashback* _"Go to the West!!!"_

~Owari~

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Yatta… it's finished… it was pretty long… but I'm happy!!! ^^ My first Saiyuki fic is finished!!! ^^ Thanks to the persons who reviewed! Arigato Cera!!! Arigato blinkie!! Look out for my next fic… I'm not sure of the title yet – but the fic I'll be making is about the experience I had last Saturday (October 12, 2002). I will relate the experience with the Saiyuki characters… something like that. I can't help making the fic… it was unforgettable; since that was the first time I went out without my parents… I'll be making it soon. Jaa ne! ^_^


End file.
